Happily Ever After
by Slytherin-Queen2
Summary: Ron betrays her, his new girlfriend goes after her, and the person she despises starts to fancy her...
1. Default Chapter

Happily Ever After? Chapter One: In the Beginning  
  
"Who would like to try the transfiguration that I just did? Anyone?" Professor McGonagall looked around the room and her eyes finally rested on Hermione. She was gazing off into space. It was not like Hermione. "Ms. Granger, would you like to try the example?" Hermione snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course!" Hermione mumbled the spell under her breath and pointed her wand at the porcelain doll in front of her. With a light popping noise, the doll turned into a kitten. It meowed a few times before Hermione changed it back. Harry smiled and looked back at the Professor.  
  
"Good! Ten points for Gryffindor! Now our next assignment. . ." Hermione went back into her daze. She didn't worry about ignoring instructions for assignments, whenever she didn't catch them, she asked Harry. Ron usually asked her, so she had to get them before he asked. 'What would they thing if I wasn't paying attention? The bookworm Granger!' Harry wouldn't care if she paid attention or not, he was usually the one who told her to give it a rest and just relax.  
  
Hermione saw a flash off of something on the other side of the room. She looked around slowly and blinked. She couldn't tell what the sun was glaring off of for a moment because of the bright light. She finally got her sight back. The glare was from Malfoy's bright blond hair. She snapped her head around before he could notice her staring. For some odd reason she didn't know, she wanted to be caught. . .  
  
"Class dismissed!" McGonagall said, tapping the chalkboard. Everyone gathered their things and shuffled out of the room. Hermione took her time and looked around when she was done. The room was empty. Ron and Harry usually waited for her, but not today. Hermione wondered what was up. She sprinted down the hall and finally caught up to the two.  
  
"Hey guys! Why didn't you wait?" She said, hugging Ron around the waste. Harry sighed and looked away. Harry never was going to get used to Ron and Hermione going out. It wasn't her fault she was always hugging him. He was her boyfriend after all. As she pondered this, she realized Ron pushed her away. Hermione looked up at Ron with a questioning look. He avoided her gaze.  
  
"So, why didn't you wait for me?" Hermione repeated. Harry opened his mouth several times to say something but closed it again. He finally looked over at Ron expectantly.  
  
"Ron has to talk to you, I'll leave you guys alone," Harry mumbled, walking in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was still avoiding her eyes. Hermione was getting annoyed and finally spoke up.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong? You seem. . . Nervous!" Ron still wasn't looking at her. Hermione's brow furrowed and she looked away. She wanted to know what was wrong with Ron now. "Ron! What is wrong with you?!" Ron finally looked up and opened his mouth.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Dunno what Harry was getting at about talking, I'm fine!" Ron said, still fidgeting. He looked her in the eye. 'Either he's telling the truth or he is a great liar.' Hermione smiled slightly and took his hand. She felt him get tense slightly and then relax. They walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You did a great job in Transfiguration this morning! You didn't even have trouble changing the doll into the kitten! I can change it into the kitten, but when I try to change it back, it ends up covered in cat fur!" Harry said, pointing his fork at her. Hermione smiled slightly and continued eating her burger.  
  
"Funny food Dumbledore is feeding us lately. It's so. . . American!" Hermione popped a French fry in her mouth. She looked around and mumbled to Harry, "Pass the ketchup please!" Harry handed her the bottle and changed the subject.  
  
"So. . . How did your talk with Ron go?" He was speaking very cautiously. Hermione looked up from her plate and stared Harry straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, I didn't find anything out, he said nothing was wrong." Hermione once again glanced a crossed the table and asked Lavender, "Pass the mustard please!" Lavender sent her a glare and threw the bottle at her. Hermione looked over at her, eyes wide.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She looks like she's in a bad mood!" Hermione mumbled to Harry. Harry simply nodded and looked at his plate. Hermione shrugged it off and went back to her food. She didn't put two and two together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione lay down in her bed later that night. She pulled the covers over her head and rubbed her head. "What is wrong with Ron!?" she said out loud. She still had the covers over her head when she felt a sharp blow to her head and she blacked out. 


	2. Disclaimer

AN: Sorry I didn't include this in the first chapter, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! It all belongs to J. K. Rowling and her publisher! I own nothing! WHAAAA!!! *sniff* 


End file.
